


The loneliest girl

by Naldoreth



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: A veces, Elin parece la chica más solitaria del mundo, aunque toda la compañía esté a su lado. Legolas reflexiona sobre ella y sobre su nueva amistad bajo la oscuridad de las minas de Moria.Can you feel my tears? They won't dryCan you feel myCan you feel my teardrops of the loneliest girl?The loneliest girl
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hidden Paths





	1. Do you really want to set the night on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Escenas desde el punto de vista de Legolas sobre el capítulo 12 de "Desde aquí hasta mi hogar", [Iä! Iä! Cthulhu Fhtagn!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779128/chapters/64849090#workskin).
> 
> Todos los fics de esta colección forman parte del canon de [Desde aquí hasta mi hogar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779128/chapters/51966661), y solo tienen sentido leídos en su conjunto.
> 
> _Do you really want to set the night on fire?  
>  You're my only way out  
> Do you really want to turn your life around again?  
> You know you're my last chance_

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Do you really want to set the night on fire?**

* * *

La vio sentarse con Gimli, cómo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba peinar, y le pareció una niña abandonada, lejos de su hogar y su familia. Con un sentimiento de culpa que no sabía a qué achacar, pensó en la edad que tendría la joven y en la madurez que había mostrado hasta la fecha, a pesar de sus extrañas costumbres y su tosca manera de hablar. En aquel momento parecía muy joven y fue plenamente consciente de todos los años que los separaban, como si un mundo se abriera entre ambos.

Se preguntó de nuevo quién sería realmente. No era una enana, pero _él_ la trataba como tal, casi como a una hija, y Legolas había podido notar que Elin no solo aceptaba ese trato del enano sino que lo agradecía, como si hiciera demasiado tiempo que no era la hija de nadie.

En momentos como ese, a pesar de estar rodeada de toda la compañía, Elin parecía la chica más sola en la faz de la Tierra Media.

A la luz de su nueva amistad inaugurada, a Legolas le gustaría poder hacer algo para borrar la expresión melancólica que la asaltaba a veces, pero era demasiado pronto para indagar. Cuando las puertas de Moria se abrieron, la inquietud que le despertaba la mina le obligó a abandonar esos pensamientos. Había algo en esa montaña que no estaba bien. Además, la idea de pasear bajo tierra, sin el sol ni las estrellas para iluminar su camino, ya era bastante desagradable sin tener que añadirle el desasosiego que le provocaba la boca negra del subsuelo.

Supo qué era lo que iba mal en cuanto puso un pie en el interior. Los huesos crujieron bajo sus pies y el olor a muerte reptó hacia fuera. La luz de la luna iluminó un grupo de cadáveres y, asqueado, arrancó una de las flechas aún enquistadas.

—Trasgos —escupió.

El enano gritó de dolor y, aunque esta no era su gente, lo sintió como si lo fuera. Nunca debieron entrar ahí. Sus ojos buscaron a Elin, que retrocedía hacia la salida, y recorrieron de nuevo la sala en busca de otros rastros del enemigo. No supo que no lo tenían delante, sino detrás, hasta que no la oyó gritar.

—¡Elin! —gritó Gimli, al verla desaparecer arrastrada por la tierra.

—¡Trancos! —gritó Sam—. ¡Ayúdala!

Jamás había sentido tal sensación de alerta. El sabor desconocido del pánico subió por la garganta como la bilis, pero sus sentidos eran tan agudos como siempre. En la lejanía del lago distinguió cómo un monstruo surgía de sus profundidades, decidido a llevarse a Elin con él, y, aunque un miedo irracional parecía empaparle por completo, no permitió que le dominara.

Estel y Boromir corrieron hacia ella, cercenando con sus espadas los tentáculos de la bestia, y sus flechas silbaron, una detrás de otra, clavándose todas en sus objetivos. Lo sentía _todo._ La tensión del arco entre sus dedos, trasladada a su cuerpo como si fuera una extensión del mismo, el olor del agua estancada y la humedad de la mina inundándolo todo, y las decenas de brazos viscosos que se movían de un lado a otro.

Y, entre toda esa muerte, Elin.

Colgaba boca abajo, luchando desesperada por sobrevivir, y él solo podía disparar una flecha tras otra, alejando los tentáculos que se lanzaban hacia ella. Un sentimiento de sorpresa afloró en él cuando vio cómo, a pesar de estar empapada y boca abajo, conseguía sacar su daga del cinto y se la clavaba a la bestia.

Esa joven jamás dejaría de sorprenderle.

El monstruo abrió su enorme boca y Legolas aprovechó ese momento para soltar su flecha más certera, que impactó contra el blanco. El monstruo aflojó su agarre y Elin cayó al agua con un chillido ahogado. Fue el gondoriano quien la sacó, alzándola como si no pesara. Legolas corrió hacia la orilla para asistirles, tratando de dejar atrás el desasosiego de verla tan pequeña y empapada, desamparada en brazos de Boromir y no…

Ahuyentó sus pensamientos y, en cuanto estuvo a salvo en el suelo, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la condujo al interior de Moria. Su corazón aún iba a mil por hora cuando la puerta terminó de derrumbarse tras ellos y todo se sumió en el silencio y la oscuridad. Elin temblaba ligeramente y contuvo el impulso de acercarla a él para darle calor. Parecía tan frágil…

—Debemos avanzar un poco. Esto no es seguro —dijo Mithrandir, mirando a Elin con pena—. Lo siento, querida. ¿Podrás aguantar?

Ella asintió, más fuerte siempre de lo que aparentaba. A regañadientes, Legolas se separó de Elin, pero se quitó la capa y se la echó sobre los hombros, tratando de darle calor.

—G-gracias —le susurró, tiritando. Los rizos pelirrojos se le pegaban al rostro, que brillaba por la humedad a la tenue luz de la vara del Istari. Le daba un aspecto etéreo, como si las gotas de agua bailaran con sus pecas. Sintiendo que no podría decir nada sin que le temblara la voz, sobrecogido, le dio un apretón en el hombro y se adelantó al grupo. 

* * *

Cuando por fin se detuvieron por primera vez, se apresuraron a encender una hoguera y darle privacidad a Elin. La compañía se alejó de la luz, de espaldas a ella para que pudiera cambiarse la ropa empapada antes de congelarse hasta los huesos. Miraban a cualquier lado excepto a la luz tras ellos, incómodos; pero, aunque podía ignorar la visión, Legolas no era capaz de bloquear los sonidos, amplificados para sus oídos por el vacío de las minas. Se tensó al escuchar el peso de la capa en la piedra, el roce de unos dedos temblorosos sobre los botones de la camisa, o los pantalones de tela al deslizarse por sus largas piernas blancas, tan blancas como sería el resto de su piel des..

Pippin carraspeó a su izquierda y él dio un ligerísimo respingo, forzándose a escuchar cualquier otra cosa, lo que fuera. Se centró en el sonido de sus compañeros, en sus respiraciones nerviosas y en cómo sonaban sus pisadas en el suelo de piedra cuando cambiaban el peso de un pie a otro. Todo con tal de no seguir la línea de pensamientos que acababa de nacer en él y que quería desterrar lo más lejos posible, lo más pronto posible, _ya._

El gondoriano tosió. Todos parecían tan incómodos como él.

—Ya podéis venir —les llamó Elin desde atrás.

Fue como si levantaran un peso de los hombros colectivos de la compañía, que suspiró al unísono. Se acercó al fuego, adelantándose al resto sin quererlo, y se quedó petrificado al ver que Elin no había terminado de abrocharse la camisa, aún abierta hasta la curva del pecho. Legolas tragó saliva, incapaz por un momento de apartar la vista de sus largos dedos. Sus ojos vagaron involuntariamente por su clavícula hasta su cuello; la línea de la mandíbula; sus mejillas moteadas, arrebatadas por el fuego; y finalmente sus ojos marrones, profundos y siempre misteriosos para él.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apartó rápidamente la mirada.

—Disculpa —farfulló.

Ella rio.

—Tranquilo, Legolas. No me importa. Ya estoy vestida —indicó. Él se giró, tentativo, y vio que ya se había puesto el chaleco—. Qué pudoroso —se burló.

Legolas bufó, avergonzado, y se sentó a descansar con el resto de la compañía; lejos de ella, pero no demasiado. Vio que Estel acudía a ella con preocupación y, una vez más, se preguntó qué tendría Elin para que todos revolotearan así a su alrededor, como si también sintieran que había algo diferente en ella, algo especial. No era solo él.

—¿Estás bien, Elin? ¿No estás herida?

—Tranquilo, doctor. Estoy perfectamente. En cuanto termine de calentarme, estaré como nueva —aseguró. La vio beber de una petaca que llevaba oculta Eru sabe dónde. Por el olor que emitía, debía ser whisky, y una vez más se sorprendió ante sus acciones. ¿Seguro que no era una enana?

—Eres una joven muy extraña —Estel dio voz a sus pensamientos en un susurro—. ¿Cómo pudiste ver que el tentáculo iba a por Frodo? 

—Un golpe de suerte.

Su respuesta no convenció a nadie.

—No me lo creo. Pero tranquila, lo dejaré correr —aseguró Estel—. Al menos, por ahora.

—Parece que Gandalf tenía razón y tus dotes nos serán muy útiles en el viaje —intervino Boromir. La mirada indignada de Elin no se hizo esperar—. No es que dudara de ti, Elin. Lo que quiero decir es que has hecho algo muy valiente, y tenemos suerte de tenerte con nosotros.

La vio sonrojarse y contuvo un bufido.

—Tampoco es para tanto. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido darme un baño asqueroso con un horror cósmico —bromeó la joven.

«¿Horror cósmico?». ¿Por qué todas sus palabras eran tan extrañas? 

—Muchas gracias, Elin —dijo en ese momento el portador. Legolas le estudió con la mirada: se le veía cansado, mucho más que a cualquiera de la compañía—. No sé qué habría sido de mí si no me hubieras empujado. Me has salvado.

Elin sonrió, y su expresión era cálida y cariñosa.

—No ha sido nada.

El descanso se les hizo corto, pero, al mismo tiempo, Legolas estaba deseando volver a ponerse en marcha. Estaba deseando abandonar la mina y dejar dentro de ella todo lo que no lograba comprender.

* * *

El ambiente era opresivo. Se sentía inquieto, atrapado bajo la montaña, como si esta fuera a caérsele encima en cualquier momento. Solo llevaban unas horas caminando, pero añoraba la luz del sol y de las estrellas y el aire fresco que soplaba en el exterior. Tampoco ayudaba el sentimiento de urgencia, de estar siendo vigilados, que se había instalado en su pecho al poco tiempo de adentrarse en los pasadizos. Miraba hacia atrás cada pocos pasos, intentando discernir en la oscuridad la forma de algo que se moviera tras ellos, pero nunca alcanzaba a ver nada.

No obstante, estaba seguro de que les seguían. Estel y Mithrandir estaban al tanto, aunque no habían aventurado quién o qué podría ser.

Elin se había quedado rezagada hasta estar justo delante de él, y trató de no prestar atención a su andar cansado, conteniendo el impulso de quitarle la mochila para librarle al menos de una carga. Volvió la vista de nuevo atrás, escudriñando, atento.

—¿Ves algo, Legolas? —preguntó en un susurro.

Se giró hacia ella. Aún no se acostumbraba a cómo sonaba su nombre en sus labios cuando no estaba enfadada. Dudó antes de responder.

—No… Y eso es lo que me preocupa —musitó, casi más para sí mismo que para ella. Al ver la preocupación en su rostro, negó con la cabeza y trató de serenarse—. No me hagas caso. La oscuridad de la mina me nubla el corazón.

Para su sorpresa, Elin dio en el clavo.

—Nos están siguiendo, ¿verdad? —susurró, aún más bajo, para que solo le oyera él.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con suspicacia. Era imposible que hubiera visto nada.

Elin desvió la mirada antes de responder.

—Cuando hemos parado, me ha dado la sensación de que se seguían oyendo pasos, y una respiración sinuosa que venía desde atrás —murmuró. 

Legolas asintió. Era cierto, pero algo en su interior le advirtió de que aquella no era toda la verdad. No obstante, en ese momento, el camino comenzó a estrecharse y elevarse y permitió que Elin pasara delante. Se colocó a su espalda, sin separarse demasiado, y dejó vagar la vista por las paredes de las minas.

—La riqueza de Moria no se medía en oro, ni en joyas —indicó Mithrandir en un momento dado, y la luz aumentó hasta bañarlo todo en plata—, sino en mithril .

La luz plateada del mithril los iluminó desde abajo y él, en lugar de bañarse en su belleza, observó deleitado el asombro que mostraba el rostro de Elin, que lo admiraba todo como quien observa el primer amanecer tras años de oscuridad. Cuando la joven se asomó para ver bien, su mano no pudo evitar viajar hasta su hombro, sosteniéndola para que no se cayera. Esto llamó su atención y, por un momento que le pareció eterno, se miraron a los ojos, empapados por el mithril. La luz plateada jugaba con las trenzas pelirrojas, creando efectos que nunca sería capaz de repetir.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, y un suspiro, ambos apartaron la mirada. La luz disminuyó y él la dejó ir, sintiendo todavía la tela de la capa entre sus dedos.

* * *

—No tengo recuerdos de este lugar —anunció Mithrandir en una encrucijada—. Estoy demasiado cansado para decidir. Y supongo que todos vosotros estáis tan cansados como yo, o más. Mejor que nos detengamos aquí por lo que queda de la noche.

Vio cómo Elin se dejaba caer como un fardo y tuvo que contener una sonrisa ante su expresión agotada. Ayudó a encender el fuego y se tomó la cena en silencio, de pie sobre un saliente, observando a su alrededor. De fondo, sus compañeros charlaban quedamente, y pronto habían sacado sus pipas. El olor a tabaco y el humo llenaron el ambiente y arrugó la nariz, conteniendo las ganas de estornudar. Habría sido muy poco digno para un elfo algo así, aunque siempre tuviera el impulso cuando olía tabaco de pipa.

Se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros compartían ese vicio: todos menos uno. Elin se alejaba de ellos farfullando, parapetándose tras una roca frente a los tres caminos.

—Ya podrían hacer eso en otra parte, ahora la ropa limpia me va a oler a humo lo que resta de viaje, de verdad, qué vicio más asqueroso, y los hobbits también le dan bien, maldito Tobold…

Se rio entre dientes y decidió seguirla. Vio cómo se tapaba y contenía un escalofrío, como asaltada por pensamientos oscuros.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó quedamente.

No había pretendido asustarla, pero la joven pegó un brinco igualmente al verle frente a ella y trató de contener la risa. 

—Sí, aunque estaba mejor antes del susto que me has dado —se quejó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, sin mucha convicción. No lo sentía demasiado y ella lo sabía. Le dirigió una mirada de sospecha y él amplió la sonrisa, divertido—. ¿Te importa si me siento?

Elin se hizo a un lado y él se acomodó contra las rocas, en silencio. Sentía su presencia como si la estuviera tocando, aunque ni siquiera sus capas se rozaban.

—¿Tampoco soportas el humo de sus pipas? —preguntó la joven, repentinamente.

—Puedo tolerarlo, pero no me agrada.

Se quedaron un rato más callados, mirando al frente, hasta que Elin le hizo una pregunta que no esperaba.

—¿Cómo es tu hogar? ¿Cómo es... Eryn Galen?

La miró con sorpresa. No solo no se había esperado la pregunta (al fin y al cabo, acababan de comenzar su tentativa de amistad tras varias semanas de discusiones) sino que jamás habría imaginado que supiera el nombre de su bosque. En sus labios sonaba diferente, pero le trajo vívidamente la imagen de su tierra a la cabeza. Elin sonrió, complacida por su reacción.

Miró hacia el frente y meditó la respuesta unos instantes.

— _Taur-nu-Fuin_ , lo llaman ahora. El Bosque Negro—susurró—. Pero no siempre fue así. Antaño se le conocía como el Gran Bosque Verde, y los elfos paseábamos libremente entre sus árboles junto a otras muchas criaturas. Ahora la misma oscuridad que asola la Tierra Media nos arrincona hacia la montaña, pero sigue siendo un lugar hermoso: los árboles hablan entre ellos y sus hojas verdes y marrones lo cubren todo.

Sintió cómo se acomodaba a su lado para escucharle, y le habló del río Encantado, de la arquitectura del palacio que se mezclaba con la montaña, de los árboles y los jardines que parecían uno con el entorno. Le describió como mejor pudo el salón del trono, y los colores de las hojas en primavera, y cómo se cubría el suelo de un manto dorado en otoño. Habló de los elfos que vivían allí, del invierno en la montaña, de los animales que convivían con ellos, pero no mencionó la oscuridad que reptaba desde el sur, ni que su pueblo agonizaba, ni que les había abandonado en una hora de necesidad por una misión suicida.

Tampoco le habló de sus padres, ni de su vida allí. Trató de mostrarle únicamente lo bueno hasta que ella, poco a poco, se quedó dormida, deslizándose hasta apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

No se movió. Apenas se atrevía a respirar, embriagado por el olor que emanaba de su pelo y por los recuerdos de su hogar, que a partir de ese día se entremezclarían para siempre con esa encrucijada en la cueva y con ella.


	2. Can you really love with a broken heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La oscuridad les persigue en las Minas de Moria, y Legolas reflexiona un poco más. ¿Cómo puede una persona emitir la luz de una llama y parecer tan rota al mismo tiempo?
> 
> _Can you really love with broken heart?  
>  In the cold rain  
> I'm giving it a try, I let it fly  
> You can count me in_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escenas desde el punto de vista de Legolas sobre el capítulo 13 de "Desde aquí hasta mi hogar", [¡Hay un trol en las mazmorras!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779128/chapters/66468127).
> 
> Todos los fics de esta colección forman parte del canon de [Desde aquí hasta mi hogar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779128/chapters/51966661), y solo tienen sentido leídos en su conjunto.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Can you really love with a broken heart?**

* * *

No pegó ojo en toda la noche, ni se movió de donde estaba. Permaneció quieto como una estatua, respirando levemente para no moverla, para no despertarla. De vez en cuando, sus ojos se desviaban de la oscuridad frente a él a sus rizos pelirrojos y al contorno de su nariz. Dormía plácida y profundamente, como el resto de sus compañeros en el campamento.

Pero él no. No se atrevía a cerrar los ojos y moverse sin querer, ni a perder un solo instante esa sensación de paz tan frágil que le envolvía. Así que así se quedó hasta que Mithrandir los despertó a todos.

—En caso de duda, Meriadoc, ¡sigue siempre tu olfato! —dijo el Istari, anunciando que ya sabía cuál era el camino a seguir.

No quería despertarla, pero ya no tenía más remedio. Le retiró suavemente el pelo de la cara, reacio, expectante.

—Elin, es hora de partir —susurró, cerca de su oído.

Ella abrió los ojos tan de golpe que se sobresaltó. Se incorporó bruscamente y Legolas se apartó ligeramente, dándole su espacio, sorprendido por el despertar de la joven. Parecía desorientada y confundida, como si no recordara haberse dormido encima de él. Le resultó graciosísima.

—Perdona… —se disculpó ella, azorada, con el sueño aún en la voz.

—No te preocupes —dijo él, poniéndose en pie. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla y sonrió, divertido—. ¿Tanto te aburrí hablándote de mi pueblo, eh? 

Elin bufó y se encogió de hombros.

—Fue soporífero —contestó ella, burlona—. Como las aguas del Río Encantado.

La respuesta le provocó una suave carcajada. Entre risas, tiró de ella hasta alzarla, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria. Quedaron a centímetros de distancia durante unos segundos eternos en los que el aire de la mina pareció desvanecerse. De repente, Elin apartó la mano y se giró de golpe, recogiendo sus cosas apresuradamente. Legolas carraspeó, incómodo, y fue a por su macuto. Cuando se pusieron en marcha ella iba pegada a los hobbits, lejos de él.

Esperaba no haberla ofendido.

* * *

Todos callaban, escuchando la _Canción de Durin_ entonada por el enano.

_El mundo era joven y las montañas verdes,_

_y aún no se veían manchas en la Luna,_

_y los ríos y piedras no tenían nombre,_

_cuando Durin despertó y echó a caminar._

Contuvo el aliento. No había esperado que Moria, la opresiva mina sin luna, pudiera evocarle la sensación de grandeza que le sobrecogió al entrar en aquella sala, enorme y rodeada de columnas altas como los árboles de _Taur-nu-Fuin_. Había esperado menos aún verse transportado a los días antiguos con las palabras del enano, que sonaban como un hechizo en la noche.

_El mundo es gris ahora y vieja la montaña;_

_el fuego de la forja es sólo unas cenizas;_

_el arpa ya no suena, el martillo no cae;_

_la sombra habita en las salas de Durin,_

_y la oscuridad ha cubierto la tumba_

_en Moria, en Khazad-dûm._

_Pero todavía aparecen las estrellas ahogadas_

_en la oscuridad y el silencio del Lago Espejo,_

_y hasta que Durin despierte de nuevo_

_en el agua profunda la corona descansa._

La canción terminó, triste y nostálgica, dejando un pesado vacío entre ellos, como si no solo Gimli esperaba que Durin apareciera de repente entre las columnas. El mundo había sufrido mucho, había perdido mucho, y una de esas pérdidas había sido el rey de los enanos. Parecía que Legolas no era el único que lo pensaba: Elin parecía perdida en las palabras que acababa de escuchar, como si tratara de reproducirlas de nuevo.

—¡Me gusta! —dijo Sam, al finalizar la canción—. Me gustaría aprenderla. ¡ _En Moria, en Khazad-dûm_!

—Te gustan mucho los poemas y canciones, ¿verdad, Sam? —preguntó Elin, sonriéndole al hobbit, que desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—Bueno, es que el señor Bilbo nos contaba las mejores historias… El Viejo Tío siempre dice que tengo la cabeza en las nubes, pero es que las canciones evocan lugares lejanos que nunca pensé visitar, aunque ahora esté viviendo una canción por mí mismo, si usted me entiende —explicó, con una sonrisa tímida.

—Mi padre siempre me decía que las historias y los cuentos son como navíos que transportan verdades de un lugar a otro, de una época a otra, y que debemos conocerlas para que no acaben perdidas en el mar —susurró ella, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad. La nostalgia se dibujó en su rostro, en una expresión tan triste que Legolas sintió el dolor en sus carnes sin saber por qué—. Decía que era importante no perder esas historias, pues todas contenían verdades necesarias para el futuro.

—Tu padre es un hombre muy sabio —dijo Mithrandir. 

La respuesta casual de ella le heló la sangre.

—Era —dijo, mirando a la lejanía—. Mi madre y él fallecieron hace diez años en un accidente.

Lo dijo sin darle importancia, pero pudo sentir el dolor en sus palabras, como si hubieran pasado días, y no años, desde que perdiera a su familia. Ciertas piezas del puzle cobraban sentido. Siempre le había parecido que Elin estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, pero también veía con qué agradecimiento recibía las atenciones, casi paternales, de Gimli. Ahora entendía por qué. Quiso sentarse a su lado y darle palabras de consuelo, aunque fuera un dolor que él no lograra entender, pero el portador se le adelantó. Con una sonrisa comprensiva, la misma de alguien que ha pasado por ello, el hobbit le estrechó la mano y la mirada de Elin se volvió más cálida, menos solitaria, aunque aún pudiera sentir su corazón roto a través de su coraza.

* * *

El campamento al completo dormía. Había relevado al portador de su guardia y observaba la insondable oscuridad, intentando discernir formas en ellas, pero parecían estar solos en las minas. A pesar del silencio, roto únicamente por las respiraciones de sus compañeros, una ansiedad creciente se instaló en su pecho, como si algo les estuviera observando. No era la primera vez que se sentía así durante el viaje, como si una malicia insomne paseara la mirada entre ellos cuando más vulnerables se sentían.

Con todos los sentidos alerta, se paseó entre las columnas tratando de ver _qué_ era lo que le provocaba esa sensación, pero parecía estar en el aire, en todas partes y en ninguna. Se sentía cada vez más inquieto, y se preguntó si debía avisar a Estel o a Mithrandir de su presentimiento. Al final, optó por no decir nada. Con toda seguridad sería la inquietud de la mina la que le provocaba tal desazón, el peso de la montaña sobre él, la falta de la luna y las estrellas para guiar su camino, la pena que parecía envolverla a ell…

Un gemido a sus espaldas cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se giró rápidamente para verla moverse en sueños, agitada. Se plantó a su lado en cuestión de segundos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las facciones contraídas, como si peleara con un enemigo invisible.

«Otra pesadilla», pensó, contrariado. Le asaltaban a menudo, y no por primera vez se preguntó qué terror plagaría sus sueños. ¿Soñaba con la muerte de sus padres, o había vivido otras penurias que alimentaban sus miedos?

Trató de arroparla de nuevo y ella pareció calmarse momentáneamente. Legolas continuó vigilando la noche un rato más, hasta que la hora de su guardia pasó. Le tocaba a Elin hacer la siguiente y no quería despertarla, pero sabía que la joven no le perdonaría si la dejaba dormir. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la vio llevarse las manos al cuello, los ojos cerrados, lágrimas solitarias corriendo por sus mejillas. ¿Se ahogaba?

—¡Elin! —susurró, imperiosamente, tratando de arrancarla de las garras de la pesadilla.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, presa del pánico, y tomó aire como si le faltara. Sus ojos se movieron por la oscuridad hasta encontrar los suyos y se centró en ellos, pero su mirada seguía desenfocada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Legolas, preocupado.

Ella le miró sin entender. 

—Elin —insistió—. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?

Poco a poco pareció calmarse, centrar sus pensamientos y entender dónde se encontraba y qué estaba pasando. Tragó saliva y asintió lentamente, sin atreverse a hablar. Legolas maldijo en silencio el terror que había hecho presa de ella.

—Parecía que estabas teniendo un mal sueño. Si quieres volver a dormir, puedo ocuparme yo de tu guardia —se ofreció, dubitativo.

Su reacción le sorprendió.

—¡No! —exclamó en un susurro ronco—. No, por favor. No creo que pueda volver a dormir —se sinceró.

Legolas frunció el ceño ante su reacción.

—Puedo encargarme, de verdad, Legolas. No me mires así —urgió.

—Está bien —contestó, poco convencido. Se apartó y dejó que se levantara. La observó de cerca mientras cogía una manta y se sentaba en el puesto del vigía, arropándose bien. Durante un segundo dudó de qué hacer, pero finalmente se sentó a su lado, sabiendo que sería incapaz de dormir en lo que restaba de noche. 

—No hace falta que te quedes, Legolas. No me voy a dormir ni nada —protestó—. Al menos para montar guardia sí que sirvo.

Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera podría desembocar en una discusión, así que permaneció callado.

—Debes descansar —insistió.

—No estoy cansado —contestó finalmente. Vio que Elin iba a protestar de nuevo y la cortó a tiempo—. No pienso que no puedas montar guardia. No tienes por qué hablar del tema, pero tampoco tienes por qué sobrellevarlo tú sola.

Lo dijo tranquilamente, mirando a la oscuridad. En el fondo, se moría de ganas por preguntarle, por saber qué era lo que la atormentaba. Quizá, si se lo contaba, aliviaría sus miedos. Pero su amistad era aún demasiado reciente y, sobre todo, sabía que había secretos que no estaban preparados para compartir. Así que se conformó con quedarse a su lado, esperando que su presencia alejara esos miedos. Ella se relajó a su lado y juntos continuaron la vigilancia, en silencio, y sin que la presencia oscura que había sentido antes volviera a hacer acto de presencia.

* * *

La sala de registros pesaba como una losa en el corazón de todos y, aunque no fuera muy cercano a Gimli, sintió su dolor en el alma. Elin se arrodilló junto a él y la escuchó decir algo en un susurro, una plegaria en un idioma que no entendió. Había dolor en sus palabras. ¿Era por el enano o por su propia familia? Legolas no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que debían avanzar. No podían quedarse allí y así se lo hizo saber al resto.

—Debemos continuar, no podemos detenernos —musitó para Estel.

Desde el suelo, Elin le fulminó con la mirada. La indignación hizo acto de presencia. Por mucho que lo sintiera por Gimli y Balin, que lo sentía, no podían ignorar la evidencia. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, no obstante, Mithrandir habló.

—«Han tomado el puente. Y la segunda sala. Atrancamos las puertas, pero no podremos frenarlos por mucho tiempo. El suelo tiembla. Tambores…, tambores en lo profundo. No podemos salir. Una sombra se mueve en la oscuridad. No podemos salir... Ya vienen…».

Se hizo el silencio cuando el Istari dejó de leer. De repente, un fuerte ruido los hizo saltar a todos, y iMithrandir cerró el libro con fuerza antes de dirigir una mirada iracunda a Pippin, que parecía completamente acongojado.

—¡Tuk, insensato! —estalló—. ¡Tírate tú la próxima vez, y líbranos de tu estupidez!

Respiraron al unísono cuando el ruido cesó y no oyeron nada más. Todos parecieron relajarse menos Elin, que sacó las hachas en un movimiento que solo percibió él. La interrogó con la mirada, e iba a decir algo cuando Sam gritó.

—¡Señor Frodo!

Dardo brillaba con luz azulada.

—¡ _Yrch_! —escupió. Ahí estaban. Sabía que no debían haberse quedado tanto tiempo parados.

Boromir se asomó por la puerta y Elin corrió de un salto hacia él, tirando de su capa justo a tiempo para evitar dos flechas negras, que se clavaron en la puerta. ¿Cómo había podido…?

—¡Atrás, no os separéis de Gandalf! —ordenó Estel, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ya tendría tiempo de reflexionar. Su entrenamiento militar entró en juego y comenzó a parapetar la puerta con las hachas polvorientas que les tendía Elin.

—¡Tienen un trol de las cavernas! —informó Boromir, tras asomarse ligeramente.

«Fantástico». 

Cuando atrancaron la puerta, Elin retrocedió hasta donde estaba Gimli, subido sobre la tumba de su primo y blandiendo el hacha de forma amenazadora. Él sacó el arco y se preparó para la batalla. Libró su mente de todo pensamiento y se centró únicamente en lo que importaba: mantenerlos a todos con vida.

—¡Dejad que vengan! —gritó el enano—. ¡Aún queda un enano con vida en Moria!

Todos desenvainaron y, por una hendidura en la puerta, Legolas avistó los feos rostros de los orcos. Soltó la primera flecha, tensó y soltó la segunda. Cuando la tercera impactó contra su objetivo, ya era demasiado tarde. Una avalancha de orcos arremetió contra la puerta, que cedió sin oponer demasiada resistencia, y se vieron rodeados.

La sangre y el caos de la batalla llenó la estancia. Sus sentidos agudizados se centraban en matar sin piedad, pues aquellos monstruos no tenían alma, pero siempre manteniéndola a ella en su campo de visión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** La canción de Durin** , de J. R. R. Tolkien. Os recomiendo mucho leer este poema.
> 
> ¡Nuevas escenitas de Legolas! La batalla se cierne sobre ellos y parece que el elfo sigue sin entender nada, pero al menos se porta bastante mejor. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

**Author's Note:**

> * **Título y lyrics sacados de "The loneliest girl",** del anime _Carole & Tuesday_ que os recomiendo mucho.
> 
> Los capítulos de Legolas siempre son mucho más intensos, este elfo me va a romper el intensómetro. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
